Nightmares
by Ender110
Summary: Duo gets hurt saving Heero, gets Amnesia, Heero helps him out of it.


Nightmares

Ender110

Drama/Romance

1x2x1

Heero closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pained screams coming from Duo's bed. Nightmares. Heero felt horrible. Had he contributed to the boy's feverish dreams? He'd been mean to him. He didn't know why he kept pushing Duo away; maybe he was afraid of rejection. That was it! He couldn't stand the screams anymore. Going over to Duo's bed he lay a hand on the pilots shoulder. "Heero please wait, I'm sorry!" there were tears streaming down the braided boys face as he thrashed and mumbled in his sleep. "Duo, Duo wake up, it's ok, I'm here! "Duo sat up shakily then threw his arms around Heero and sobbed. He cried himself back to sleep on the Gundam Pilots shoulder. The next morning there was no sign of the terror from the night before on the Americans smiling face.

            The next mission was standard, go blow up a base, leave. That is until Heero got himself trapped in OZ. "I'll go" Duo stated as soon as it was recognized that Heero was in trouble, the other pilots only nodded. 'Finally I save you!' Duo tried to think lightheartedly, but he was really worried about Heero. Why had he gotten himself trapped, it wasn't like him a all.

            'Jesus I'm an idiot' Heero thought I can't stop thinking about Duo, and I got myself caught! He slumped in the corner dejectedly, "I totally screwed up!"

"Yes you did." Said a voice from outside the cell. 

"Duo, what the fuck." 

"Calm down man I'm here to rescue you."

Heero ran to the cell bars and saw Duo hard at work with the lock.

"Duo!" Heero yelled pointing behind the braided boy.

Duo spun around grabbing his gun at the same time he fired at the advancing guard, who fell with a yell. Unfortunately the yell brought other guards who also had guns! Some of the stray shots went into Heero's cell forcing him to dodge in the cramped area. One bullet narrowly missed his left ear.

"Shit!" Duo heard him whisper through clenched teeth. Duo turned his back on the firing guards after putting a few out, and worked on Heero's lock.

"DUO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!" Heero screamed incredulously/pleadingly as a bullet sunk into Duo's arm and he flinched. 'Be ok Duo, be ok, please!' He thought. 

"There." Duo grunted as the cell door swung open.

"Duo you moron, please be ok!" Heero whispered as he picked up Duo in his arms and ran. Duo protested weekly, but he was loosing blood quickly.

            "Heero, Heero, Heero, is all he says. We're still not sure if he'll wake up with amnesia or not, although there was a serious amount of blood loss he should be physically ok." The doctor told them in a matter of fact tone.  'O god, amnesia, blood loss, this is all my fault!' Thought Heero 'Shit, it's all my fault! O god Duo!'  

            Heero walked into the room where Duo lay. The boy was so beautiful he looked like he was asleep.

"Duo" Heero whispered.

Duo's eyelashes fluttered. 'Duo!' Heero thought.

"What, who…" Duo stammered.

"Oh good you've woken up!" Said the doctor beaming as he came in. The smile begun to fade from his face when Duo asked, "Who, who are you and you where am I, what…"

"Amnesia!" Heero heard the doctor hiss through his teeth. "I am Dr. Falkeness, and this is your fellow Gundam pilot Heero Yuy."

"Goondam pilot, Heroo Yuee? Who are you guys what am I doing here?"

"Duo." The doctor said in a level voice.

"That's me." Said the boy in the bed.

"What's the last thing you remember?" the doctor asked patiently

"I was kneeling down, I was doing something, something important, for someone I loved. Then my arm hurt, then I heard Moron, please be ok. And then I can't remember anything." The doctor turned to Heero with a questing look.

"I said that." Heero replied in a level voice but his cheeks showed some color. Duo felt that this should be funny, this boy showing emotion, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Alright, that's a good breakthrough, now remember Duo we are your friends, you can trust us, Heero Yuy and Dr. Falkeness. There are three other people in this safe house who you can trust: Trowa, Quatre, and WuFei, they are your friends."

"Ok ok man, it's not like I was just born I get that!" Duo snapped.

"Alright rest well." The doctor said with a smile, gesturing Heero outside.

"BREAKTHROUGH!" Heero yelled, then he remembered Duo, "Breakthrough, the boy doesn't even remember his best friend! And you call that a breakthrough!" By this time Heero was hissing through his teeth with anger. 

"Now Mr. Yuy, please calm down!" the doctor said in a shaking voice. Heero felt like hitting him and curling up and crying at the same time. Turning his back on the doctor he assumed the Yuy death glare and practically ran to his room. As he locked the door behind him, he felt his death glare slip and tears stream down his cheek. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. He saw a small boy, a boy with a family, away from the war, sheltered from hate by love. He remembered that boy, but that boy was not him. That was Oden low; he was Heero Yuy the perfect soldier, the perfect soldier did not cry. But he did. He cried for Oden, he cried for the dead and for the living, he cried for Heero Yuy, he cried for the brother he couldn't remember, and the family he must have had, but most of all he cried fro Duo Maxwell. 

            Duo heard the crying from the next room and felt a pang. He remembered his shoulders shaking and horror, being left by someone he loved, then he was awake and there were arms around him, loving arms, strong arms, and it was ok because the boy was there.  He got up from the bed and went to the next room, knocking on the door he was greeted by a muffled sniffle and a cracked voice telling him to go away. He knocked again, he heard shuffling and then the lock opening. The face he gazed upon was beautiful, and the boxer-clad body was still racked with silent sobs. Duo walked into the room and hugged the boy. He felt the boy suck in his breath, but then the sobs continued, the boy cried on his shoulders, and he heard himself saying, "It's ok, it's ok, I'm here." Heero, isn't that what the doctor had said. Then memory started to flood back, Trowa: weird hair, always with Quatre. Quatre: sweat, blond hair, nice, small, always with Trowa. WuFei: crazy, kind of sexist, obsessed with not deserving things, a good friend.  All of them were good friends he started to remember everything. And then he started to cry to. The shivering boys held each other as they cried, then they looked up into each other's eyes and they kissed! All of a sudden there seemed to be a meaning to all of it, they were with each other, they loved each other! 


End file.
